The next door neighbor
by leeistheboom
Summary: A new student named valentina moves to karauka town to get away from her parents mostly her controling mom. But, meets a boy that she ends falling for but doesn't know that he is her next door neighbor.
1. The next door neighbor

The next door neighbor

It's just been a few days since valentina moved into her new apartment. But this was going to be her first day at karakura high school. She's not very tall with tan like complexion, light brown eyes, and and long light brown currly hair.

Valentina's pov:

Wakes up due to the loud ringing of her phone, sighs what is it now seeing it was a text from her ex-boyfriend. "I wish he would leave me alone he has Sara now" she wiped the text away leaving it unread and got up to get ready for school. She looks at herself the bathroom mirrior as she hears faint music coming from the apartment above hers. "Hmm? I could go up their and bang on there door like a crazy person telling them to turn it down.

But, I like the music that is playing and it's not that loud anyway".

She finishes getting ready listening to the music that her neighbor was playing. She made her a quick breakfast sandwich with egg, bacon, and chese, then headed out the door. She heard the music stop then the door she jumped and darted out the building before she was seen. "Phew! that was a close one" She took a deep breath and headed to school while eating her sandwich not realizing that her neighbor was walking in the same direction she was. She finishes her sandwich looking at the school doors she takes a deep breath and walks in not knowing what to expect. She walks in with high hopes looking around then at her schedule trying to figure out what's what. Sighs I don't understand how to read this well it looks like i'm winging my first day" she walks down the hallway looking for her class forgetting that she had to put her stuff away. After walking around for a few more minutes she finally found her classroom. she takes a deep breath and walks in seeing that everyone was socializing with one another. Phew I'm happy i'm not late but now where to sit hmmmm, I guess I'll sit over there by the window". She walks over to her seat and sits down as she hears her classmates talk about her.

After a few minutes of waiting the teacher finally walks as the students take there seats. She takes out her attendence book calling every students name. Sado yasutora! I guess he's going to be late again or just not show up to class. Anyway class we have a new student with us today miss valentina can you come up to the front of the class and tell us something about yourself she said." Valentina stood up from her seat and walked to the front of the class. Um hello my name is valentina I'm latina I moved here from colombia and I hope to make new friends here". She nodded her head slightly and sat back in her seat. Man that was so embarrssing she thought". After a few minutes the bell rung and a tall musclular tanned boy with hair that covered his face ran into class breathing heavy. She looked at him and thought who is he.


	2. Chapter 1

**yasutora pov:**

Late again mr, yasutora sado teacher said". sighs nodding my head as I took my seat behind a girl I've never seen.

 **valentina pov** :

 _What does she mean late again? doesn't he always come to class late?. why the hell should I care I mean I don't fucking know guy_ _this is just my first day._ She shrugs not thinking about it anymore. After a hour and a half of the teachers lecture it was time for my class. Alright where to next, it seems like I have music she said".

 **yasutora pov:**

I looked at her from my seat watching her trying to figure out her schedule. It's upstairs the fourth door on your left it's 206 he said".

 **Valentina pov** :

jumps to the sound of his bare tone voice and turns around to him. Clears my throat, thank you but I could have found it myself thank you she said'. _Thinks to myself: I wonder why I can't see his eyes his hair is so long and thick to where I can't see them. Hm? I bet he's hiding something but what?._

Gets broken out of my train of thought from the bell. Oh no I'm late! she said". runs down the hallway up the stair case, I can't believe he just let me wonder off in la la Land and say anything so rude she said".

 **yasutora pov:**

sildes down in my seat staring out the window and sighs. This is going to be a long day, but at least the sun is shining he said". hey! chad I was looking for you, can you help me with something? uryu said". Um sure uryu what is it? he said". I need help with this painting uryu said". Looks at his canvas seeing it was a rough sketch of a beach. Okay, so what's the problem? he said".

Uryu I feel like it's missing something uryu said". Well, add a few palm trees or a boat on the water with a nice sun set or night sky he said". He snaps his fingers that sounds like a great idea thanks Chad uryu said."

 **Valentina pov:**

stares at the piece of paper in front of me. well, this is harder than i thought, how can i draw something that describes me?. And not to mention that class is almost over she said". sighs looking at the clock then gets up walking to the teacher's desk. Excuse me Mrs, akaina is it okay if i can have more time to do my drawing? she said". Of course! you can it's not due until next week because, you will be painting it on to a canvas. So really think about okay? mrs, akaina said". I signed in relief and thanked her before leaving the class.


	3. Chapter 2

Yasutora pov:

Hears the bell ring as i left the classroom, I grab my lunch out my locker and heads to the fire ecaspe. there I see all my friends they greeted me as I walked over to them . keigo was going on and on about the new girl about how hot she was. you know the same thing he did towards rukia when she was new here, I get broken out of my silence when orihime waves her hand in my face. "Chad is everything okay? she said", I looked at her and nodded I could tell she didn't fully beileve me but, she gave me a smile. "Hey! valentia come and have lunch with us keigo said".

Valentia pov:

I jump when I hear a boy call my name I looked towards where his voice came from and sees him waving his arms around for me to come over. I smile shyly as I walked over and notices the one with the hair over his eyes i saw him in my class. I walked up standing next to him he's really tall damn why is he so tall, I almost look like a child standing next to him. My name is keigo, and these other wonderful people around are my best friends ichigo, chad, orihime, tatsuki, uryu and mizuiro he said". I smiled, its nice to meet "you all". they all smiled at me happily all but chad he just had a striaght face maybe he's thinking. The boy with the orange was looking at him with a serious look on his face, "Hey chad is everything really okay ichigo said?". "Ichigo leave chad alone he's probably very tired from all the homework we've been having tatsuki said". "He sighed maybe your right we have been getting so much fucking homework lately I swear there trying to kill us I can hardly keep up ichigo said". "I'll see you guys later...chad said". As he started to walk away I saw one of his eyes, I builted up the courge to ask him where he was going but kept walking like he didn't even hear me. Uryu put his hand on my shoulder. "he's always like this so don't take it as him being rude or anything it's just how he is uryu said". I smile to what he said and now I think about it I was kinda mean to him earlier when he was trying to help me.

Yasutora pov:

I walked to the princple office to let her know that I was leaving she looked up at me and nodded as she signed me out for the day. I told her thank you walking out I didn't bother going to my locker. bceause, i didn't feel like hearing the other students call me teachers pet or a suck up, it seems like it's a different name everyday. But who cares right?" after walking for a few minutes I walked into the bar/resturant I worked at, just about everyone at that school has there loco story about what I do and where I go once I leave the school. It's kinda funny when I think about it, I turn the close sign to open I turn on all the lights then I go in the back to get changed into my work clothes black pants, white and black button up shirt. I came around the corner and saw someone sitting down at the bar, i walked behind the counter she told me what she wanted and I made it for her. I turned on the music and after a few miuntes more people came, some came for there afternoon drink some for lunch and others both. I even come here when I'm not working sometimes but I like the night shift better it suits me more.

Valentia pov:

I've been to all my classes and didn't see chad I guess homeroom is the only class we have together, the bell rang and school was finally over I was the first one out the class. I go to my locker putting my stuff away then I head home thinking about all that had happened to day. This was a crazy but yet boring first day of school and you know what I"m not even upset about it.


End file.
